Muggle London
by gittiekittie
Summary: Rose is dominant in bed and Scorpius likes that light bdsm and pure smut one-shot. Only read if you like it.


Rose and Scorpion

Finally alone. She loved their friends dearly and had enjoyed the time they had spent together but this, this was what she had been longing all day.  
Today had been the day she had introduced Scorpius to her parents as her boyfriend. Expecting her dad to flip out she had asked her cousins to support them so she wouldn't be alone facing her parents. She and Albus had done weeks of planning together to come up with a foolproof plan. At the end it had been James who gave them the solution. A visit to muggle London. It would not only show her mom that Scorpius was open to muggles, it would also give them a way to be too busy to argue. The awkwardness had been over quickly, especially once they entered the London eye. Some people had to be persuaded to get into it and couldn't really enjoy the ride so much, but Rose, she was enjoying the view.  
Little did she know Scorpius had been doing the same. Well, he was actually enjoying the view of his girlfriend against London as background. It was a magnificent one and if he hadn't already been totally into her, this had pulled him over the line most certainly. This and the teasing Rose had been doing all day. It seemed as if she enjoyed riling him up. She had been wearing a tight, black top that showed her breasts in a subtle way with an even tighter blue jeans that together with the black heels she was wearing showed of her bum. But her looks weren't everything that had been turning him on. No! She had the habit of brushing past him by accident, rubbing her bum against his crotch, causing a friction that he rather hadn't in public. He had wished to have her alone and as soon as possible.  
How could he know those 'accidental rubs' were totally planned. Rose smiled in herself as she thought back at it. The teasing hadn't been her idea entirely. She had been talking with a friend of her who jokingly had suggested she should do it. The whole idea had been to look how long he could keep himself together and she had to admit, she was impressed. Her eyes darted to the boy lying on her bed. He had kept himself together until they reached their room and the door was closed. The moment she had heard the lock click, he had grabbed her closely and kissed her hard, pushing her back against the wall. The kiss had been full of passion and had turned her on even more than she already had been. Her arms had flung around his neck as she kissed him back passionately, grinding against his crotch. The groan of pleasure that left his mouth had brought her back to her sense instantly as she broke off the kiss, a seductive smile on her face. The both of them had been breathing heavily and she had noticed how his eyes darted towards the upraising of her chest, making a pleased smirk appear on her face. She had let her finger stroke his chest before she pushed him firmly away of herself towards the bed. When he was standing in front of the king sized bed, she had kissed him one more time. His hands had started to roam her body, squeezing her bum lightly as she kept grinding against him. He had pulled her even closer to himself and once again a soft moan escaped his lips. She had been very pleased with herself and pushed him on the bed, straddling his lap as she kept kissing him, her hands discovering his broad shoulders before they went to his hair. When they had to part for air again the both of them had been panting heavily and she had let her eyes drift over her boyfriend's body, resting them on his swollen red lips before she looked him in the eyes.

"Strip." She had ordered him. "Strip till your boxer." She had stood up again, leaving his lap as she walked towards her purse. It didn't take long before she found what she had been looking for and she turned around again. Scorpius had his shirt already thrown on the ground and was unbuckling his belt the moment she was looking at him. Rose still smiled at the memory of him obeying her commands. It hadn't had taken her long to bind his hands at the head of the bed with the silky scarfs she had taken with her just for this purpose. She had cradled his lap again once she was done and while slowly grinding against him she had told him the rules in her most seductive voice. "You obey every command I give you." She had muttered as she had let her finger slowly make circles over his chest. "If you don't do that you will be punished." She had slowly kissed his neck, working her way up toward his ear. "You will not cum before I give you permission." She had whispered again in his ear before softly biting his earlobe, making the boy shiver under her. "No moaning or groaning." She had muttered in his ear before starting to suck on his neck, making sure she marked him as hers. The boy shivered again and pushed his hips up only slightly to get more friction. The girl stopped her marking and looked down at him sternly. "No moving either or I will punish you. Understood?" He nodded. "Say yes mistress." She demanded. The boys eyes had grown bigger and she had noticed the nervous swallow he did before he answered.

"Yes mistress." His voice that always had been very sexy made her close her eyes for a moment. It had been even more sexy than other now it was hoarse from the excitement he was feeling.

"Good." She had stand up from his lap and walked towards her purse once more. She had to get herself together again so everything would go as planned.

Scorpius watched her from his position on the bed. His cock was throbbing from excitement. It had been semi hard all day with Rose's teasing, leaving him horny and willing to do everything for the girl, but her dominance got him even more excited and was enough to make him even harder. He watched how she searched for something in her purse before putting something on the desk. His eyes roamed her body as she pulled her top over her head, her back still towards him. Her skin had the reminded him of cream and he couldn't keep himself from licking his lips. What he wouldn't give to explore her body. When she bend down to unzip her heels and pull them of she pushed her bum in his direction, almost making him groan in anticipation. When she had pulled of her heels she looked over her shoulder before locking eyes with him.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked smirking. The bloody smirk that turned him on even more. She had turned around entirely now he noticed and his eyes shot towards the black, lacy bra she was wearing. "Answer me." She demanded. His eyes shot back up towards her eyes and he swallowed.

"Yes mistress." He answered clearly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to see more, Scorpius?" She asked seductively as she walked closer, swaying her hips and making it hard for him to focus.

"Yes mistress." He brought out.

Rose smirked and let her hands travel down her body, starting at her shoulders, slowly and softly going down and stroking her breasts through her bra, making sure her nipples were erected before she went further down, over her stomach towards her belly and thighs. Her hands went towards the button of her jeans as she opened it. She slowly opened the zipper before ever so slow letting the jeans go down towards the ground. Once she was done she swirled once, showing him the black thong she was wearing. When she bit her bottom lip he noticed the first and only sign of uncertainty. He didn't know why she had to be insecure though but he didn't want her to be it so he smiled brightly.

"Damn, your hot." He muttered, immediately making the girls insecurity go away. Her face lit up and she smiled brightly at him.

"For that compliment I think you deserve something small." She said softly, walking closer. He half and half noticed she had something in her hand but the view of her was too gorgeous to quit looking at and he licked his lips once again. She sat down just in front of his crotch and slowly let her index finger stroke over his erected member through his boxer. "Lift up your hips so I can remove your boxer." She ordered. He quickly did as told and lifted his hips of the bed so she could remove the piece of clothing. Her small hands pulled down his boxer so his erected member could be free. Now it was her time to swallow nervously. It was bigger than she had imagined it to be. She stood up for a moment so she could pull the boxer down entirely. She throw it on the ground once she was done and smiled as she sat down again. "Remember, no moaning or groaning." She said sternly before she softly stroke his member with one finger going upwards. When she reached the top she put her hand around his cock, slowly rubbing the top of his cock, before she slowly started pumping. Her other hand started to play with his testicles. She kept a close eye on her boyfriend as she sped up a bit. His breathing had become heavier and his eyes were closed as he slowly arched his back a bit. She smiled and left his testicles as she sped up a tad more, gripping his shaft a bit tighter. With her other hand she picked up the object she had been searching for in her purse. "Keep your eyes shut." She demanded.

"Yes mistress." He almost groaned. She still hadn't stopped the pumping and he had to focus on keeping himself in control. When she did stopped he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning in disappointment. He kept his eyes shut as she had demanded but couldn't keep himself from flinching in surprise when she put something cold around his cock.

"You can open your eyes again." She said as she stroke him a few more times before getting up, walking towards the head of the bed. He had looked at his cock and the ring around it for a moment in surprise until Rose leaned forward, her boobs hanging in front of him as she undid the bondage. "Kneel down on the ground." She ordered, pointing at the carpet on the ground, before walking over towards where her heels were standing so she could put them back on. He did as told and sat down on his knees at the spot she had been pointing at and watched her putting on the heels again. There was something very sexy about his girl in nothing more than lingerie and high heels. "Now it's your turn to do some magic." She said, seductively walking back over towards him. "I want you to pleasure me." She said, stroking his cheek tenderly. "And I want you to give me a mind-blowing orgasm."

"Yes mistress." He answered, hoarse from anticipation. His hand gently started stroking her light leg as his left hand was placed on her hip to pull her a bit closer. His right hand was stroking her right leg from ankle till hips and back down while his left hand gently squeezed her bum, making the girl moan softly. She loved it when he did that! His hand went towards the inside of her thighs as he started to go up again, his left hand still massaging her ass. Rose let her hands go through his hair and pulled him closer, encouraging to go further. He smiled and kissed her right leg first before moving over towards her left leg. As his right hand kept stroking her thigh he started to kiss his way up from her knee over her inner tight towards her pussy covered in the lacy black thong. Both his hands went up to her hips now so he could let her step out of it. She did as he wanted, breathing heavily. "You're so wet already." He muttered, taking in the view of his girl. He loved seeing her against London as background but he had to admit he loved to see her more without her clothes and just for him.

She moaned when he let a single finger stroke over her entrance before bringing his finger to his mouth so he could taste her. he smirked and looked up at the girl standing there.

"You taste lovely, Rose." He muttered huskily before gently rubbing his finger at her entrance again, turning the girl on even more. When he entered her with his finger she gripped his shoulders as she bit her lip. He started pumping in and out, ever so slowly, making sure he wouldn't hurt her. when he was sure she could take more he entered her with a second finger, making the girl moan ever so softly. While he pumped in and out of her she felt her arousal grow stronger and stronger and she cried out in pleasure when he started rubbing her clit. Suddenly he hit just that spot that made her knees go weak. He was skilled and when he noticed how she reacted he slowly removed his fingers, making the girl groan in disappointment and quickly after of pleasure when he replaced them by his mouth so he could keep her steady with his hands. He licked her entrance before he took her clit in his mouth to suck it harshly, making his girl cry out in pleasure and making her legs tremble. As he worked further on her she felt a tight not of pleasure starting to build up in her, making her knees go weak and her grip on his shoulders stronger.

"Don't stop." She moaned, closing her eyes as the pleasure took over. One final rub at her clit combined with the feeling of his tongue inside her made her go over the edge and she cried out his name loudly as wave after wave of pure pleasure came through her. Scorpius not stopping with his torturous pleasuring until she came down of her high. Once that happened he pulled her in his arms as her legs gave up on her and she snuggled in his chest for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was bloody fantastic." He muttered, giving the girl a tender kiss on her head. His cock was throbbing in need of release but the ring didn't let him and as the girl got up again and brushed past it he couldn't keep back a moan. The girl looked down at the boy.

"Get up." She said. She waited till he was standing in front of her before she spoke again. "What did we agree on?" She asked him sternly.

"I … I wasn't allowed to moan." He answered. He was standing in front of her and as he was answering her question she had grabbed his throbbing cock, slowly squeezing it.

"And what did you just do?" She asked, slowly starting to pump up and down.

"I moaned." He answered, closing his eyes to keep himself from releasing himself right there and then as she sped up even more.

"And what would I do if you broke that rule?" She asked, her thumb stroking the tip of his cock. He gulped and bit his lip, trying to keep back another moan. He was so close but he couldn't cum. She hadn't given him permission. "Scorpius." She said sternly.

"You … You would punish me." He groaned out finally.

She let go of his cock and walked towards the bed. Giving the boy some time to breath and get himself together.

"That's correct. I said I would punish you so this is your punishment. You can only cum once you gave me another orgasm during the sex." She pointed towards the bed and ordered him to lie down next to her. "Understood?" She asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yes mistress." He said, cupping her cheeks with his hands before he kissed her soft and tenderly. He desperately needed a release but this was his girls first time and he wanted to take his time with her. during the kiss he got rid of the only piece of clothing that Rose still had, releasing her boobs. Without breaking the kiss he pushed her down on the matrass his kisses went from her mouth towards her jaw and down her neck towards her collarbone where he softly started to mark her as his. Sucking at her sweet spot made his girl moan in pleasure once more and it encouraged him to start and play with her breasts. They were just the right size, fitting great in his hands as he played with them. Once he was pleased with the mark on her collarbone he went down towards her breasts so he could take one of her nipples in his mouth as he kept playing with the other, pinching it and making her moan even more.

She felt the pleasure building up again and while he grinded against her she took control again, rolling over so she could be on top. She brought his mouth back to hers as she started to kiss him hard. Now it was her grinding against at a pace that pleased the both of them. When she found the right way to move both off them moaned in their kisses and unspoken the rule of not moaning was cancelled.

"Do you.. have .. a condom?" Rose asked moaning. The grinding was satisfying but she needed more and he did as well. Reaching down to his pants he picked out his wallet and took a condom out of it. Opening it he looked at the girl on top of him.

"You have to move, Rose." He said, caressing her blushing cheeks. The girl moved a bit to the back so he could put on the condom before kissing her boyfriend passionately but with a hint of nervousness showing through it. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly, stroking a strand of hair out of her face.

"I am." She said, giving him a quick kiss before looking him in the eyes, pleading for help. He understood her unspoken request and helped her position herself so she could slowly let herself slide down on him. He groaned when she did so, she was so tight. Rose herself did feel a bit pain at first but kept her face blank. She knew he would feel bad if he would hurt her and it wasn't even that bad. It was more an annoying stinging. When he was in entirely she waited a moment to adjust to his size, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. His hand caressing her cheek as he sat up a bit so he could kiss her did her open her eyes and once she locked eyes with him she started to move ever so slowly. The annoying stinging quickly turned into pleasure as Scorpius played with her breasts while she rode him. She knew she was coming close when he hit the right spot and a wave of pleasure shot through her. The both of them sped up and the moment Scorpius started to rub her clit she felt the pleasure explode and she cried out his name once more. Her walls tightened around him and that was what he needed to come. He made sure though his girl could ride out her orgasm while he got lost in his own.

Panting heavily the two of them laid down next to each other to catch their breath. Rose snuggled closer to Scorpius and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"That was bloody amazing." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Yes it was." She muttered, giving her boy one more kiss before closing her eyes as well and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
